


Flowers for a Sith Lord

by Skyguyy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Darth Vader & Luke Skywalker Bonding Time, Darth Vader Needs a Hug, Father Son Bonding, Father son relationship, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Luke Skywalker love flowers, Luke grew up with the Naberries, Luke is a florist, Luke keeps his og last name, Parent Darth Vader, but luke doesn't know its father and son bonding, fluff ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyguyy/pseuds/Skyguyy
Summary: Luke grew up with his aunt Sola on Naboo, all his life he wanted to be a florist and now he finally is!! On the 16th anniversary of his mothers passing, he gets a strange new customer.Lord Vader himself, soon enough the man keeps coming back to his shop and Luke is absolutely clueless as to why.~~~~~~“That should cover it,” Vader said, Luke marveled at the amount of credits Vader left. This was more than enough. Before Luke could compose himself and parse out the change, Vader spoke up. “I shall have a PA of mine come and pick up the flowers when they are done, Mr…” Vader trailed off, for some reason he no longer felt Vaders gaze on him but trained on something behind Luke. “Naberrie…” His vocoder was quiet, er, quieter than it had been before.“Oh-” Luke chuckled softly as he glanced back at the family plaque hung up on the wall. He looked back to Vader, “I get that all the time- actually my name is Luke Skywalker.”
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Pooja Naberrie & Luke Skywalker, Ryoo Naberrie & Luke Skywalker, Sola Naberrie & Darth Vader, Sola Naberrie & Luke Skywalker, Wedge Antilles/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 239
Kudos: 510





	1. Arranged by the Force

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy! I got this prompt idea on a star wars discord! Thank you to meltic daze, silver daye, and everyone else on the star wars creative discord!!!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! <3

“I’m leaving!” Luke called out, “bye Aunt Sola!” 

“Wait!!” He heard his aunt's voice ring out throughout the house, Luke smiled as he stood at the end of the hall by the front entrance of his home. Sola rushed around the corner and down the hall towards Luke. “You almost left this behind!” She handed him his thermos with a smile.

“Oh thanks,” Luke laughed softly, just as Luke was about to turn and leave she stopped him.

“Wait just a minute,” She muttered as she straightened his hair and the collar of his tunic. 

“Hey! I just brushed my hair!” Luke said as he pulled away

“Your hair can never stay put, Luke.” She teased.

“Aunt Sola I have to gooo!” Luke whined, Sola placed her hands on his shoulders, looking Luke in the eyes.

“Have a good day, and please be safe on your way to the shop,” She smiled, Luke nodded. She gave him a tight hug, he squirmed for a moment, feeling antsy to leave before releasing him.

“Bye,” He said again softly before finally turning around and exiting his home. As he was walking down a stone path towards a road he double-checked he had everything he needed. He hated it when he would reach the shop only to find he had forgotten the store key. Luckily, he had it wrapped around his neck with a brown string. 

He walked down the street heading in the usual path he took on his way to his flower shop, his pride and joy. He put so much heart and love into it, his aunt helped him so much with getting the storefront. They got it a while ago, he and his aunt bonded over gardening and the intricacies of herbology. He would spend countless hours in her garden, helping her water plants and planting them. When he was younger he thought being a florist sounded like a dream, and he considered himself lucky that was his job.

He remembered the day the shop opened, he never felt more proud of himself in his life. He liked to imagine his parents were there too, no not physically but maybe in some different realm people go to when they die. They were watching him open his shop and were always with him, he felt silly for having that belief but couldn’t help it. He hoped they were proud of him.

He was nearing the main road of Theed where his flower shop was, which he felt incredibly lucky for. But instead of walking straight towards his shop, he always takes a little detour every morning. He passed by the Royal Burial Ground, stopped for a moment outside of the graveyard and looked over to the large memorial dedicated to his mother.

“Good morning mom,” He smiled, he felt a cold breeze run through his hair, messing up his aunt's efforts of keeping it tidy. He lingered there for a couple of moments, it was almost the 16th anniversary of her passing and all of Theed was preparing for the mourning ceremony. It warmed his heart to see so many people come together just to celebrate who she was as a person and mourn the loss of her life. 

Everyone got her favorite flower, the myosotis flower, and would leave them on the steps of the palace or by her memorial, Luke could even see the pile of bouquets starting to grow by his mother's memorial. It was busy this time of the year for his flower shop, his mother's favorite flowers always sold out. He always ended up having to purchase two or three extra shipments of them. He couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable at the thought of making a profit over his mother's remembrance ceremony, he always ended up donating what he earned when he sold the myosotis flower. 

Luke smiled as he gripped the satchel slung over his shoulder and pulled himself away from staring at her grave too long. He carried on down the street heading towards his shop, he hummed softly to himself as he lifted the tin thermos to take a sip of his milk, something he needed to get through the morning. The satchel he carried was filled with datapads that held several different orders and arrangements he would make throughout the day. This was Luke's schedule for five days a week for the past three years ever since he and his aunt opened up his flower shop. 

He reached the front entrance, he smiled at the sight of the building. Two large glass windows with gold paneling were on either side of the front doors showed his display of different types of plants, the walls made of old marble, just like every building on the street. He entered the passcode into the panel by the front door of the building. The front doors slid open, he stepped in and pressed a button on the wall by the front entrance with the back of his arm and the lights flickered on. 

He walked in and set his stuff behind his desk and let out a sigh of relief, carrying that stuff sometimes put a strain on his shoulder. The rest of the morning he prepared his shop for today's customers, tweaked and moved around some of the arranged bouquets, watered a few plants and gently put a few arranged flowers in a crate that would be donated to nursing homes later that day. When everything seemed finished, he rushed to the front door and flipped the  _ Open _ sign. 

Just as he was about to turn and head back behind the counter to prepare an arrangement order, something caught his eye. A large Star Destroyer popped in view and loomed over the city of Theed, casting a long and dark shadow blocking out the sun. He stepped out of his shop and noticed several other shop owners peering out their windows looking up in shock. The sun was blocked, the lights from inside his shop illuminated the street. It defied gravity, something so large and ominous hung in the sky like it was held up by some invisible string.

He let out a shaky breath, he felt like he was being watched, like all eyes of the ship were trained on him. He swallowed hard before backing into his shop nervously, he felt his heart was racing, he wasn’t sure why. He was sure this was just Imperial business they would take up with the Queen. He is just a citizen of Naboo, he had no reason to feel worried. 

He sat behind his counter and began to prepare one of the arrangement orders he got the previous night, clipping the ends of the flowers helped ease his worries. Something about the rhythmic movement with his hands, he wasn’t sure why. He took deep breaths to steady himself.

He wondered if anyone who had pre-ordered sets of flowers were going to cancel out of fear, not often did the city have a star destroyer hang over their heads. He grimaced as he thought of his cousin who would tease that he got scared too quickly. Maybe he was making it out to be a bigger deal then it actually was and the day will proceed as normal. He took in another deep breath and focused on the arrangement, he soon fell into an almost trance-like state as he arranged the bouquet and forgot all about the Star Destroyer, it was just him and the flowers.

* * *

He could feel he was nodding off, the store operated as usual, people came in and got their arrangements and left. Some people came in to browse the selection of flowers, they would end up chatting with Luke, asking and commenting on the Star Destroyer. But right now, it had been a while since the last customer came in and he was feeling drowsy. He knew it wasn’t very becoming of a flower shop owner to be falling asleep over his own front counter, but he couldn’t help it, plus the warm milk didn’t really help. 

Just as he felt his eyes begin to droop, the front door swooshed open. Luke shot up, attempting to try and look professional even when he was sure the customer had just seen him falling asleep. As he was putting on his best face his mouth dropped open. 

_ Lord Vader _ stood before him in the doorway, his dark silhouette cast a dark shadow throughout his flower shop. He swallowed hard and the dark lord slowly walked through up to the front counter. Luke stumbled back and began craning his neck to look up at the dark and menacing mask. He briefly wondered if he was in some sort of Imperial trouble but that couldn’t be possible, all he did was work here!

He did his best to compose himself, he stood straight and attempted a customer service smile, “H-Hello- er…” He paused, “Welcome to-”

“Cease your sputtering, I do not have time for this!” Vader rumbled, he felt his deep mechanical voice shake him to his core. It was so menacing, he has never heard anything like it. “Enlighten me, do you have myosotis flowers here? If not I will no longer waste my time in this establishment.”

“Myosotis?” Luke mumbled to himself, he took another deep breath and slowly felt his groove coming back. If he did his best at making a great customer experience he would have nothing to worry about! He swore when he opened this shop he would help any and all customers, no exception! He cleared his throat before continuing. “No not at this time, but I just uh- recently made a new order for a shipment of those exact flowers...sir.” Luke smiled. 

“I do not wish to wait for days, I shall take my business elsewhere, perhaps the shop across from yours will have them.” 

“Veruna flower Shop?” Luke asked, “You could try, but I would be surprised if they had them in stock,” Luke felt the habitual phrases he would say to any other customer spill out, “But I could reserve you for as many bouquets as you want for my new shipment.” 

“Why would they not have them?” Vader asked, he sounded annoyed. 

“Myosotis flowers always sell out this time of the year, in remembrance of-”

“ _ Yes _ , I  _ know _ to whom you are referring to,” Vader cut in harshly, “I would have guessed there would be more preparation for this time of the year.” 

“I-I am sorry for the inconvenience, sir” Luke’s voice wavered.

“So you are telling me all shops on this planet don't have  _ one _ myosotis flower?!” Vader asked.

“Well- I don’t know all the shops on this planet- or all the shops in Theed for that matter... But in my experience, your gonna have a hard time,” Luke stared at Vader who just stood there, he supposed the man was angry but the mask hid any expression the man may have held. “Uhm- would you like me to reserve you some flowers?” Vader was silent for a long while, the shop grew more tense by the second. 

“How long does the shipping process take?” Vader finally asked.

“A couple days, sir.” Luke responded confidently, Vader was silent once again. 

“Very well-” Vader said, “Reserve one bouquet.” Luke’s smile grew as he nodded and grabbed his datapad to enter the reservation. 

“Of course, absolutely,” He was finally glad to have someone in the shop, no matter who it was. “Uh- What's a good name to put for the reservation?” Lord Vader's mask made a weird noise, a sigh? He couldn’t tell. 

“Lord Vader,” He said plainly.

“What size would you like?” Luke asked absentmindedly, falling again into the ritual of filling out a reservation forum. Asking the same questions became such a bore that he sometimes ended up in autopilot. 

“Any size you think is best,” Vader said, he seemed to want to end this interaction as quickly as possible. Maybe he was in a rush? He guessed maybe being the second hand of the Emperor would be busy. Well, Luke certainly didn’t want to take up too much of Lord Vader's time! He put in a good size, not too big and not too small, his personal favorite size. 

He tried finishing Vader's bouquet reservation as quickly as possible while giving the best customer service. He looked up and smiled, “Alright that will be 30 credits.” Vader moved his hand over and dropped a handful of credits on the front counter. 

“That should cover it,” Vader said, Luke marveled at the amount of credits Vader left. This was more than enough. Before Luke could compose himself and parse out the change, Vader spoke up. “I shall have a PA of mine come and pick up the flowers when they are done, Mr…” Vader trailed off, for some reason he no longer felt Vaders gaze on him but trained on something behind Luke. “Naberrie…” His vocoder was quiet, er, quieter than it had been before. 

“Oh-” Luke chuckled softly as he glanced back at the family plaque hung up on the wall. He looked back to Vader, “I get that all the time- actually my name is Luke Skywalker.” 


	2. Luke's New Best Bud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Luke expects his life to go back to normal after the weird encounter with Vader the previous day, the craziness continues. 
> 
> And Luke is still just as confused as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for liking my first chapter! Here is the new one!!
> 
> Also, I am not sure if Naboo's working-age really is 14 but I read it in KittandChips Force Bond and I really liked that head cannon!

"...Hello?" Luke asked for the fourth time, Lord Vader had been staring at him for the last couple of minutes or so. He wanted to shrink away, he felt a little more than awkward. Just as he was about to ask for the fifth time, Vader shifted and spoke up.

"What," He began slowly, "Did you say your name was?" His voice, while still deep and menacing, now sounded particular, each word was spoken carefully.

"...Luke Skywalker?" Luke said, looking up somewhat nervously. Maybe he said his name too fast and came out jumbled, he felt the air tense and almost felt like static. After saying his name for the second time, he felt the floor, no, the _shop_ was shaking. He looked around nervously, the potted plants rattled on their shelves and the credits Vader had dropped on his front counter bounced up and down. He grabbed his counter nervously, not sure what was going on, but Vader didn't seem to notice at all. He looked up nervously to the dark lord, his brows furrowed and prepared to escape the shop if the shaking got any worse.

Then suddenly the shaking stopped.

Luke ran a shaky hand through his hair, he felt incredibly tense and was worried the shaking would start again. He let out a nervous breath as he looked back to Vader, "Whoah," Luke's voice wavered, "What- What was that?"

"A strange and natural occurrence, no doubt," Vader said quickly.

Luke looked around wearily, still feeling quite tense. He took in a couple deep breaths to steady himself before he focused back on Vader, who was still just staring at him. He felt his shoulders relax and began to feel more calm all of a sudden.

Vader. Was still. Staring.

"Uhm…" Luke said softly, "Is- Is there something else I can help you with?"

"I must go," Vader said, he turned on his heel and swiftly left. The shop was now empty but the air was still rigid and awkward. Luke was shocked to notice his heart was racing, he placed a hand on his chest and felt his heart beating against his ribcage. He sat down in a chair behind his desk, now only realizing who he had just been speaking with.

Lord Vader, this wasn't a dream or a hallucination, this was real. Lord Vader had come into his flower shop and bought a bouquet. A bouquet of myosotis flowers, which were sold out because…

Wait a minute.

Did Lord Vader know his mother? Or at least have enough respect and admiration for her to come to Naboo around the anniversary of her death? He had never seen him here before, if he had been he would've known the myosotis flower is a hard find around this time of the year. A question bounced around his mind for the rest of the day, why had Lord Vader come here?

* * *

"He what!?" His Aunt Sola asked in shock as she handed him a plate of dinner. She sat across from him at the table, she was on the edge of her seat looking at Luke intently.

"He ordered a bouquet!" Luke laughed, "Myosotis flowers."

"Do you think it was for your mother?" She asked softly, Luke shrugged as he began to eat his dinner. Sola slowly relaxed back in her chair, looking off into the distance, like she was in disbelief. "What if he knew her?"

"I wonder if he will be at the ceremony- do you think he will stay all week up until then?" Luke asked before he took a sip of his glass of milk. "Doesn't he have like, Imperial stuff to do?" He watched his Aunt Sola, she stood from her chair and walked towards Luke.

"Maybe you should stay home for the next couple of days, dear," She said softly, Luke's eyes widened as he dropped his utensils on the glass plate.

"What!?" His voice cracked, "A couple of days!?"

"Yes, I-I'm worried Luke," She said hesitantly, "He-" She paused to look around, she seemed paranoid, "He can be dangerous."

"Aunt Sola don't worry! He said he won't even be coming back!" Luke smiled, "He said a PA would come and pick up the flowers!" He stood up and gently placed the napkin that was folded on his lap onto the table. "Everything will be fine, besides, I can't afford to close the shop for a couple of days."

She bit her lip as she nervously looked down to the ground, "Are you sure you feel safe enough to go back?" Luke nodded confidently.

"Yes!" He insisted, his aunt had always worried too much. "Now I'm going to bed." Luke began making his way out of the kitchen.

"Remember your cousins are coming home soon!" His aunt called out, "I think tomorrow around noon!" Luke turned and nodded.

"Okay! Good night Aunt Sola!" Luke smiled, his aunt smiled back.

"Goodnight, Luke."

* * *

Luke let out a weary sigh as he walked towards the front of his store and flipped the open sign. Opening the shop could be a hassle at times. Wiping the windows, sweeping the floors, dusting the shelves and watering plants took up a good portion of his morning. He had finally gotten his opening tasks finished and was staring out his shop windows up at the Star Destroyers, they were still floating over his shop menacingly. He swallowed hard before turning back and heading behind his front desk to wait for the first customer. He sat back in his chair and picked up his datapad so he could track his order of the myosotis flower. His shop had done well this year so he was able to buy more than usual.

Not much time had passed until he heard the bells above his front door chime, a customer! He put down his datapad and stood up with a smile, getting ready to give the usual spiel. His eyes widened and he felt all the air sucked out of him, it was Lord Vader. He was speechless, all the words he was prepared to say were gone. He stood there frozen, his mind blank except with the phrase his aunt said. _He can be dangerous._

He slowly looked up at Lord Vader, absolutely clueless as to why he was here. Luke was under the impression Lord Vader never planned on stepping through his flower shops threshold ever again. At least, that's what he got from their last interaction. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath, he just would treat Lord Vader like he did yesterday, as if he were any other customer.

"Hello sir," Luke squeaked, he grimaced at his voice crack, "How may I help you today?" He felt he was more nervous than he was yesterday. Maybe it was because he didn't anticipate his return, not that he ever expected Lord Vader to waltz into his store one day. Thinking it was just a one time visit from the dark lord was less scary then multiple encounters. Or maybe it was his aunt, her creepy warning about him being dangerous sat at the back of his mind.

"I have come to check on my order," Vader said, Luke was still slightly shocked at the depth of his baritone voice. "How many days do you expect the flowers to arrive, young one?" What in the galaxy did Lord Vader just call him? _Young one_? Despite feeling confused by the nickname, Luke felt relieved it was just about the shipment. That was something he could answer, and then Vader would leave and never return. Luke jumped to action and held his datapad and scrolled through his order history and found the myosotis order.

"Well- it looks like it will be three to four days sir," Luke said as he read off the datapad, he looked up and gently set the datapad down on his front counter. "So it shouldn't be too much longer." Luke offered an awkward smile.

"Excellent," Vader replied, "In case your order arrives early, I shall remain here until it is delivered," Vader said as he crossed his arms over his chest, Luke blinked quickly in shock as the information set in. Stay here? Lord Vader wanted to stay here until his order was delivered? He felt his heart begin to race, he felt stiff and unsure what his next move should be. He couldn't exactly kick him out, but he was sure Vader would scare off any potential customers. Before Luke could say anything Vader began slowly strolling through his shop, observing his plants that were sat on shelves.

"Naboo has some of the most beautiful gardens in the galaxy," Vader said absentmindedly, "The only contender is the gardens on Coruscant in the Palace District."

"Oh I have heard about those!" Luke perked up at the subject, he practically forgot who he was speaking with, "I heard they were beautiful- I have always wanted to see them. But I am too busy running the shop to leave."

"You are only fifteen, surely you are not running this shop by yourself," Vader said, Luke's brows furrowed.

"How did you know my age?..." Luke asked nervously, Vader seemed frozen for a second.

"An educated guess," Vader said quickly.

"Well- yes I run this shop myself," Luke said with a confident smile.

"Fifteen is much too young to run a shop all by themselves!" Vader insisted "You are still only a child!"

"Nuh-uh!" Luke retorted maturely, "Besides, I have been running this shop since I was fourteen!"

"Fourteen!?" Vader asked, "How can the people that raised you allow such a burden onto a child?"

"N-No! It's not a burden!" Luke sputtered defensively, "I love running this shop!" It was true, he always had. Yeah sometimes it was a struggle and he felt drained by the end of the day, but he loved meeting new people, flowers, and running his shop. Besides, 14 was when people started their career, at least on Naboo. Vader studied him for a moment and Luke was surprised at how quickly he was getting used to the man's presence.

"Have you always enjoyed botany?" Vader asked, he seemed calmer and his voice had softened. Luke nodded slowly as a soft smile spread on his face.

"Yeah," Luke said as he looked down, "Ever since I was little- me and my aunt would go to a lake house and admire the flowers and garden for days."

"And-" Vader said slowly, "Did your parents not take you gardening?" Luke felt a pang in his chest, the subject of his parents was always hard for him. Even if he knew they were dead his whole life, he didn't think he would ever get used to the fact they are dead. It's still something that hurts him every day. There isn't a day that goes by when he doesn't think of them. 

"Uh actually.." Luke trailed off, feeling his throat tighten, "They uh- they passed away. I never knew them…" He said softly, he did his best to hold back his tears, he felt like a baby for almost crying. He was sure Lord Vader would think the same.

"Is that so?" Vader asked...gently? Luke could have sworn he sounded sympathetic, "What a shame." Luke, not really sure what to say, nodded softly. He found it difficult to believe Lord Vader was showing any empathy towards Luke, he didn't seem the type to care about just any little citizen. Except he did, he seemed to care about Luke at that moment. Strange.

* * *

Vader remained in his shop for the next five hours with no intention of leaving, he was silent most of the time. He stood in the corner and stared at Luke, Luke tried to pretend he didn't notice or that Lord Vader wasn't even there. He scrolled through his datapad, reading articles and blogs about local flowers and gardners, but he felt the deep burning stare from Vader the entire time. He was motionless, like a statue. It was freaky!

It really stopped any shopping traffic, but not that many people were out, the Star Destroyer was starting to scare people. Business was really slow today, incredibly slow. Two people almost came in, but when they spotted Vader they quickly exited. Would it be like this for the next couple days? Luke sighed wearily as he stood up from his seat behind his counter, it was time to close. Just as he was about to head to the front to switch the open to closed sign, the owner from the flower shop across from his stormed in.

"Alright, my son keeps telling me about Lord Vader being in this shop and I am here to prove him wr-" Mr. Antilles stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Vader, "What in the kriff!? Is that really Lord Vader!?" Luke's eyes widened as he looked between Vader and Mr. Antilles, it was tense and so awkward. He wanted to back away slowly, but found he was motionless, like the slightest movement would disturb the ever-growing tension.

Eventually, Lord Vader walked forward towards the man, he looked down on Mr. Antilles, "Who is this?" Vader asked, it only took Luke a moment to realize Lord Vader was speaking with him.

"Mr. Antilles-" Luke began, "He runs Veruna Flowers, the flower shop across from mine."

"So he is your competitor," Vader said lowly, still standing over Mr. Antilles.

"Well- he's not much competition in my opinion," Mr. Antilles laughed. "Say- Lord Vader now that I got you, is the Imperial Palace looking for a florist?" Luke saw Lord Vader's hand's fists form a tight ball. Luke furrowed his brows, not really sure how to diffuse the situation.

"You speak to me as if you have a death wish, Antilles," Vader said slowly.

"I- uh…" Mr. Antilles trailed off, finally understanding the seriousness of Lord Vader's tone, "I'll take that as a no then."

"Your comprehension skills are incredible," Vader said sarcastically, "It would be wise for you to leave." Mr. Antilles visibly tensed, and Luke knew now seemed the right time to step in. This was his shop! He had to make a stand for no fighting! But it was mostly because Luke felt pretty awkward right now. Luke cleared his throat weakly and walked in between the two, Vader standing just behind him as he faced Mr. Antilles.

"U-Uhm… Not to be rude, Mr. Antilles but uh…" Luke paused as he rubbed the back of his neck, "My store is cl-closed….so.."

"He is kicking you out, leave before I physically remove you," Vader said quickly, Mr. Antilles took no time at all before he turned quickly to exit Lukes store. Luke relaxed, feeling less tense as he turned to face Vader.

"Thanks for that," Luke laughed softly, "Sometimes it feels like Mr. Antilles doesn't take me seriously as a shop owner." He blanched, feeling a little weird opening up to Lord Vader. But on some level, he was beginning to feel comfortable around him. This was a wildly unexpected development, but it didn't alarm Luke in the slightest, it felt weirdly normal

"He is a fool and his flower shop is nothing compared to yours," Vader insisted, Luke wanted to laugh at the unwavering support Lord Vader was showing.

"Have you been there before?- It's been pretty popular lately," Luke asked, wondering why he had such strong antagonizing feelings against the flower shop.

"It will not be popular for much longer…" Vader said slowly as he stared out of Luke's flower shop windows. It really was a tragedy having two flower shops right across from each other, Verunas Flowers was getting ready to close up soon, Luke could see inside Veruna Flowers from inside his shop, he saw Mr. Antilless son sweeping the floor inside the building. He could help but blush softly. Luke looked up at Vader, debating whether he should ask Vader to elaborate on that statement but chose not to. Vader was weird and hard to understand.

"Well-" Luke said as he swung his shop key around on his finger, "Shops closed, so…"

"I will be seeing you tomorrow then," Vader said, "Have a safe journey back to your home."

"T-Thank you-" Luke said, feeling as though he could predict the rest of the week until Lord Vader got his flowers. Vader would stand in the corner and just stare at him, no customers would be coming in, and he would just end up perusing his favorite flower blogs in awkward silence. He wasn't sure how his shop was going to handle the lack of customers, but what was he gonna do? He couldn't physically move Vader himself, no one could, and it's not like he would listen to Luke.

"Here," Vader held out his hand, he was a hand full of credits, "For the loss of business due to my company."

"B-But," Luke sputtered nonsensically, he was shocked as he looked at the credits Lord Vader held out towards him.

"Take it, young one," Vader insisted, Luke hesitated before he grabbed the credits.

"I don't deserve this- you didn't buy anything else," Luke said, feeling somewhat like a cheat for taking his money for what seemed like nothing. Vader turned, picked up a potted plant and faced Luke.

"I am positive that will cover this," Luke laughed softly and nodded.

"It's more than enough.." Lukes's voice was barely audible, just then, Lord Vader turned and left his shop. Luke looked down at the handful of credits, amazed by Lord Vader's actions. He had been nice to him all day, why?

Luke collected himself before he exited his shop, he locked up the front doors and began heading down the main road of Theed back towards his home. He just wanted to be home, today was slow, confusing and just weird overall. His mind was stuck on Lord Vader, he kept repeating all the interactions he had with him today. Luke was thinking he was starting to go crazy, he stopped in his tracks and looked behind him. He could have sworn he could hear his mechanical breathing, but turned out that no one was there.

He adjusted the collar of his shirt before he turned back and began walking again, Lord Vader, he laughed softly. It was funny, it almost seemed Lord Vader enjoyed Lukes company, and what was weirder. He was starting to enjoy Lord Vaders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bhdsbfhsbvhsbfjndqwjfie I hope you guys liked this chapter!!! ❤️❤️❤️🤪🤪🤪
> 
> Crazy things are coming up soon, these two always seem to get into some fun shenanigans! Thank you again so much for reading!!!
> 
> Please let me know what you thought! I love hearing what you thought!!!


	3. Luke's Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke has unfortunately caught a 24- hour bug and now is sick and has to take a day from the flower shop, he wakes up to a weird guest that wants to take care of him

Luke had to be the most unlucky person on Naboo, he just had to! Getting this bug in the middle of his mother's memorial week was the worst, he was going to miss saying good morning to her grave today. That was something he always hated doing. When he woke up sick in the middle of the night, his doctor was kind enough to do an emergency visit. Apparently, he just had a 24-hour bug, which Luke was happy to hear it would only last a day. Still- he was going to miss a whole day of work, be away from his shop.

He was curled tightly into himself, finding the best position to lay to ease his stomach pain. His aunt placed a cold and wet town down on his forehead and brushed his hair back gently. “Oh sweetie- I think your gonna have to stay home today,” She said as she frowned softly. No, he couldn’t stay home! He had work to do! He had to check his shipment! Would Lord Vader be there waiting outside of his shop!? What if he gets mad Luke doesn’t show up!?

Luke squirmed trying to push himself up, but ended up clutching his forehead as he was slowly lowered back down. He felt dizzy, more than he ever had. His aunt began tucking him in and shaking her head, “No, you need to lie down. You're staying home for today.” Luke wanted to fight but he just couldn’t muster the energy. He weakly nodded, feeling somewhat pathetic. “I’m going out to run some errands, but I won’t be out for long- I am going to pick up some soup for you.” 

The sound of eating anything, even soup, made him nauseous. He wasn’t hungry at all and was probably going to skip out on breakfast. He slowly sat up a little “B-But what about my shop?” Luke asked weakly. 

“The shop can wait, Luke,” His aunt said firmly, “Your health is more important.” He clutched his stomach, the pain was terrible, like a horrible stabbing. His aunt looked at him for a moment and smiled softly, “Com me if you need anything, Luke.” Luke nodded weakly, she bent over and kissed him on the head before walking out. Luke was alone now.

He couldn’t help but feel antsy, he  _ should _ be at his shop. That was all he could think about, his plants needed to be watered, clipped, a few plants have to be rotated! Maybe if he was feeling a little bit better today he could just stop by and just take care of his plants. Luke huffed, feeling restless while also being too exhausted to get up was a horrible combination. He sunk in his silken bedsheets, maybe he really should just rest. He had been stressed these past couple of days, he hadn’t taken much time to unwind. 

He pulled his covers up to his nose, thankfully his aunt hadn’t drawn his bedroom curtains, his room was dim. He tossed over to his side, his stomach tightening. He closed his eyes and did his best to relax and soon enough he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_ BANG! BANG! BANG! _

Luke jumped in his bed, his head feeling heavy, his vision spinning, and his heart was racing. He woke to what sounded like loud banging, he placed a hand on his chest as he took in deep and steady breaths. He looked around his room nervously, his stomach beginning to twist in knots again. Something like this was only in horror holovids.

_ BANG! BANG! _

His heart began to race again, the banging was so loud! Either someone had something urgent to tell him or there was a very angry delivery driver who needed Luke to sign something. He swallowed back a wave of nausea before flipping the covers off and slipping out of his bed. He wobbled for a second before catching his balance, he grabbed a soft blanket and threw it over his shoulders as he exited his room. 

Turns out the nap didn’t help very much, he was still very much ill. He wasn’t sure what he expected though, it wasn’t like naps were miracle cures for a bug. He hobbled down the stairs and grew more nervous with each step that he took. Once his eyes landed on the front door, he felt his heart begin to race. He slowly made his way over to the front door and pulled it open.

…

His eyes widened and he gasped softly to himself, Lord Vader was standing at his front door with his hands on his belt. Lord Vader stared down at Luke, who at this point was growing dizzier by the second. This had to be an illusion or some sort of feverish hallucination! It just had to be! He tried to form a response but the only thing he could do was mumble nonsensical words. 

“I saw you were not at the shop, so I have come to check on you,” Vader said, Luke blinked weakly and furrowed his brows. 

“H-How do you know where I live?” Luke asked weakly. There was a beat of silence, Luke leaned against the door frame for support and pulled the soft blanket he dragged from his bed over his shoulders more as he waited for Vaders answer. 

“Are you-” Vader began, “Have you fallen ill?!?”Vader asked, Luke nodded weakly.

“24-hour bug, at least, that's what the doctor said,” Luke replied, “That's why I didn’t come into the shop- sorry to make you wait bu-” 

“Do you have any medicine!? Are you running a fever!?” Suddenly Vader placed his hand on Luke's forehead. “You are- you should be in bed, young one.” Luke was about to point out that Vader was the reason he was woken from his nap and out of bed, but chose not to. 

“My aunt is running errands and said she would be back later with medicine and soup,” Luke replied, “B-But thanks for your concern.” 

“You cannot wait until it is convenient for her to come back,” Vader said, he pointed into Luke's home. “Go into bed, I shall have a PA pick up medicine and bring it to me.” Luke’s eyes widened a little and he shook his head slowly.

“No- you don’t have to do that!” Luke said, “But- But thank you!” He added quickly so he didn’t seem rude. Vader didn’t seem to be listening to him, he unclipped his com from his belt and held it up in his hands. 

“Lord Vader, how may I be of service?” The man over the com asked, his voice sharp and crisp.

“Lieutenant Piett, I have sent you coordinates to my location, go out into the city and retrieve medicine, I have sent you specifics on what type of medicine to procure. Once you have done that, come to my location.” Vader said into the com.

“Right away, my lord,” The voice replied confidently. Vader clipped the com back onto his belt and looked back to Luke.

“Your medicine shall be brought to you soon, in the meantime, go back to your bed,” Vader ordered. 

“B-B-But-”

“This is nonnegotiable, you must rest, come young one,” Vader began leading him into his house, Luke was speechless still. His mind stuck on how Vader found out where he lived or why he even cared so much about his personal health. Luke went into autopilot, unable to fully process that Lord Vader was in his home. He led the way and walked up the stairs with Vader following behind. 

They walked down the hall and into his room, waves of nausea still punching his gut. He gripped his stomach tightly and grabbed the door frame to keep himself up, dropping the soft blanket that was once wrapped over him. Vader seemed to tense up and looked to Luke. 

“What is the matter?” Vader asked, his voice seemed strangely concerned.

“Just nauseous,” Luke said, before Luke could get in another word Vader led him to his bed. 

“You must rest,” Vader insisted yet once again, “Do you need anything- would you like some water?” Vader asked as he folded his arms over his chest. Luke slumped on his bed, instantly feeling relief from standing. He ran his hand through his hair as he sighed. 

“I’m trying not to take anything so I don’t puke,” Luke said awkwardly. 

“You will become dehydrated,” Vader said with a finality in his voice, “I shall go and get you some water.” Luke looked down to the floor anxiously, wondering how to tell Vader to leave but in a polite manner.

“Lord Vader- I appreciate your help but you don’t have to do any of this,” Luke said slowly. 

“Nonsense, it is my duty as a-  _ public figure _ , to help citizens of the Empire,” Vader replied, Luke furrowed his brows. 

“Do you do this with everyone?” Luke asked. 

“That is not important- rest, young one, I shall be back with some water,” Vader turned and left his room, his cape billowing out from behind him. Luke shifted under his bedsheets, his mind racing with millions of questions flashing in his head. Luke wasn't afraid, not of Lord Vader. Fear did seem like a perfectly normal reaction to what was happening, but Luke felt more weirded out than anything. Something in Luke wouldn't let him be afraid of Vader, which was unusual for Luke, he got scared easily. Even the dark could give Luke goosebumps. 

He decided it was best not to fight him, hopefully if he just took the medicine he would leave. He was scared of what his aunt would say if she saw Lord Vader walking around the house. He could just imagine the look of shock and fear, he hoped he could convince Lord Vader to leave before his aunts return. He pulled his covers up, taking in deep breaths to somehow soothe his stomach pain. 

He looked out his window and saw parked out front was an Imperial land speeder, maybe the man who brought him medicine was finally here. Despite feeling a little more than awkward because Lord Vader arrived at his house unannounced, he was happy Vader was getting him medicine. He waited in his bed silently until he heard movement coming up the stairs, he sat up expectantly and watched Lord Vader walk in holding water and medicine for Luke.

It was admittedly, strange, to feel relief at the sight of Lord Vader holding his medicine, the dark Lord walked towards him and stood beside him. “Take this,” Vader held out a bottle of medicine and handed him a glass of water. Luke hesitated, feeling nervous about ingesting anything, but wanted to feel better as quickly as possible. Vader sat in a chair across from his bed, as Luke took the recommended amount, gagging a little after swallowing the medicine. He cleared his throat and displayed a weak smile. 

“There,” Luke said as he set down his glass of water on his bedside table, he was expecting Lord Vader to get up and leave, after all he had done what he said and took his medicine. But he just sat there and stared at him, much like he did in his flower shop. Luke shifted under his covers, still keeping his eyes on Lord Vader.

“Is there something that you need?” Vader asked, Luke held in his breath before wearily shaking his head. It looked like Vader was here to stay for right now, and would be acting as if he were Lukes bedside nurse. Plus, he didn’t have the energy to fight him off, he was just exhausted by being awake. “You should get some rest, young one. I can sense you are tired.” Vader advised.

“Ha-“ Luke laughed as he adjusted himself under his covers, “You sound just like my aunt.” Though she never did say anything about sensing stuff, but Lord Vader always said weird and vague things like that so he easily dismissed it.

“Oh-” Vader paused, “How so?”

“Cause she was saying the same thing this morning,” Luke yawned, “she was saying it over and over again, just like you.” Vader was silent for a moment, the only sound was his mechanical breathing, filling the space between them. Luke laid on his side facing Vader, 

“Well- she is right," Vader said, "You must rest because your health is important- far more important than the flower shop,” Vader stated adamantly, Luke furrowed his eyebrows and looked down, his curiosity getting the best of him.

“Why do you care so much?” Luke finally asked, this question had been heavily weighing on his mind. He didn’t understand, Vader had said he did this for citizens, or it was his duty or some vague answer. But Luke had a feeling it wasn’t just that, he knew it was something more. “I don’t understand- why do you care so much?”

Vader stood up from his seat across from Luke and walked towards him, Luke’s eyes followed his mask until he was looking right above him. “It is time you rest, young one.” Before Luke could reply, Vader placed his hand on his head. He instantly felt drowsy, his eyelids fighting to stay up. He blinked weakly before falling asleep.

* * *

Luke’s eyes fluttered open, his breathing slow. He sat up, expecting to see Lord Vader in his room but he was gone. He slowly pulled off his covers and slid out of his bed and looked out his bedroom window. His aunt was home, but he didn’t see the Imperial land speeder that was parked out there earlier. He slowly pulled himself from his window and shuffled out of his bedroom.

He noticed he was already feeling better, maybe his aunt and Vader were right, rest was all he needed. He was still insanely confused why Vader was at his home, and now he was wondering where he went. Luke wondered if it was all just some weird vivid dream, that seeing Vader at his work still on some level shocked Luke so much that now he was having crazy dreams he was taking care of him while he was sick. It instantly made much more sense, he had fallen asleep when his aunt left, he must have dreamt. He must have! It was the only explanation that made sense to Luke. 

He walked down the stairs and peered into the kitchen, his aunt was unpacking a couple of bags and putting away some food. She looked up and saw Luke, she smiled brightly, “Oh hello Luke!”

“Hi,” Luke said with a soft smile as he rubbed his eyes, “You're back- how long were you out?” His aunt began to pour something into a bowl.

“Oh- just for a couple hours,” She smiled, Luke then realized she was pouring the soup she had gotten him, the smell of warm broth wafted through the kitchen. “Have you been asleep the whole time I was gone?” She laughed as she walked towards him holding the bowl of soup.

“Yeah- I guess,” Luke laughed, she handed him the bowl and his hands instantly warmed to the heated dish. “I was having some weird dreams.” 

“That must mean you slept pretty good,” She smiled as she dug through her pocket and pulled out a bottle of medicine that weirdly enough looked like the medicine Vader gave him in his dream. “Take this, you should feel better soon.”

“Okay,” Luke said with a small smile, he balanced the bowl of soup as he put his medicine in his pajama pockets. “See ya,” he turned and walked up the stairs towards his room. In all honesty, he felt he didn’t really need the medicine anymore, he felt so much better. Thankfully he would be able to go back to his shop tomorrow, he missed his plants. 

He walked back in his room and gently placed his soup on his bedside table and it was there when he noticed something that made his heart sink. He slowly reached in his pocket and pulled out the medicine his aunt had given him and set it beside an identical bottle of medicine, the one from his dream. 

He grabbed the medicine, the one he thought he got from his dream, and held it in his hands. He glanced over and saw the glass of water Vader had gotten him, he sat in his bed and slumped his shoulders, looking at the medicine intensely. 

Vader, him caring about his health, taking care of him, bringing him medicine, saying his health was more important than the flower shop. It wasn’t just some weird feverish dream he had, it was real. All of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UEJFJEBFHBFHBEFHB I hope you guys like this one!!! Next one is gonna be super fun! Vader goes wild haha
> 
> Thank you so so so much for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought! I love your feedback!


	4. We Didn't Start the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is still concerned about the day before, Vader is being weird and Luke sees a crazy sight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyeyeyeyyeyey! Sorry for the post delay haha, anywho, here is my new chapter!

Luke drummed his fingers on his store front counter idly as he waited for the time to slowly pass on his chronometer. It had been a slow daw, but mostly awkward. So awkward. Vader had been standing in the corner like usual, but this time, there was a weird tension. Yesterday was  _ strange _ , he wanted to ask a million questions, but the only issue is, he knew Vader would never answer directly.

He wondered with slight annoyance why Vader had to be so weird, he was mysterious and intense, making it somewhat difficult to converse with him. They hadn’t spoken once to each other yet since yesterday, making each passing second so much more awkward. 

Luke took in a nervous breath as he looked up at Vader, who was just staring at him like usual. He grimaced to himself and cleared his throat, Vader took. Notice of the sudden movement and, if possible, watched Luke with more intensity and curiosity than before. Though- how he could tell, he was unsure. It was something in his gut.

“Is there something you need?” Vader aged, his hands gripping his utility belt. 

“Well- yes actually..” Luke said, he cleared his throat again, more so for the sake of stalling than anything. But he was ready now, he was ready for some answers. He was tired of the vague responses, so he would do his best to get to the bottom of things. “I wanted to know about yesterday- I just, I don’t understand.”

“What do you not understand?” Vader asked.

“Any of it- how you found my home, why you got me medicine-” Luke paused, “Or-  _ why you stayed _ ? What was that all about?!” He asked with his nose flaring, he was more upset about yesterday than he had originally thought. His intimidation of the man had melted away, he was focused on one goal, finding out Vader’s motivation.

Vader was silent, Luke noticed he was flexing his hands into tight balls and releasing them. Silence sprung across the room as Luke patiently waited for his response. “ Luke I-” Vader paused, “I never intended for this- for any of this to happen. I did not want all of this confusion- I was waiting for the moment to relay this information to you- but perhaps now, you are ready to know.” 

Luke’s eyes widened, Vader seemed like he was being honest with him and had information Luke didn’t know. What secrets could he possibly be keeping from Luke. “What- what are you talking about.” Luke asked nervously.

“This may come to you as a shock- as it did for me.” Vader said, “Luke I-”

“Heya kid!!!” The front doors of Luke’s flower shop swung open, Mr. Antilles waltzed in with a smug grin. “Hey I was wondering where you were yesterday!” Luke glanced between the two men before settling on Mr. Antilles.

“I was sick,” Luke began, “It was like a 24 hour bug or something like that.” Antilles nodded his head at Luke’s explanation.

“That’s always the worst huh?” Antilles just then seemed to notice Vader was standing in the corner and staggered back a couple of steps. Antilles tried his best to ignore Vader and focus on Luke, though he did give the dark lord a couple of nervous side-eye glances before walking towards Luke. “So uh- guess who is getting their myosotis flower order early.” Antilles laughed, Luke’s eyes widened as his mouth dropped open.

“Yours is coming in early?!” Luke asked.

“Yup, guess my store is gonna be packed tomorrow,” Antilles belly laughed as Luke’s brows furrowed. Great, tomorrow he was going to watch Antilles store have a long line while Luke’s would probably remain unoccupied with the exception of him and his loyal customer. “I guess tomorrow your gonna have another slow day- sorry bout that kid.” Though he didn’t seem too, he seemed somewhat amused.

“Packed, you say?” Vader asked, his voice seemed to shock Antilles quite a bit.

“Oh sure! I’m plannin on fitting as many customers in so there isn’t too much of a line outside,” Antilles seemed proud and incredibly amused with himself.

“Sounds like a fire hazard,” Vader said ominously, Antilles blinked quickly and swallowed hard as he pulled at the collar of his neck.

“Oh- I, I,” Antilles sputtered nervously, “Of course- I wouldn’t break any health or safety codes, Lord Vader,” He responded, his voice shaking slightly.

“I should hope not,” Vader replied, taking a step closer to Antilles, “It would be terrible if your big sale day was ruined.” Antilles nodded slowly as he backed away towards the front entrance of Lukes shop. 

“Well I- uh, have some things to unpack back at my shop,” Antilles said quickly before running out. Luke frowned as he looked down at his counter.

“Great..” He muttered softly to himself, another empty day for his store. Even if Vader was compensating for the loss of business, it didn’t replace the company of his regular customers. He missed talking to them, he felt lonely even with Vader there. It's not Like Vader was a chatty person, and even if he was, what were they gonna talk about? They probably had nothing in common. Plus, since yesterday, it's still awkward.

His eyes lit up as he remembered that Vader was about to tell him something, Luke tugged at his collar as he cleared his throat, Vader turned towards Luke. “So- What were you going to tell me?” Luke asked.

“I do not think now is right-” Vader began, “I have something I must do at the present moment, do not worry about Veruna Flowers, they shall not be a problem for long.” 

“Huh?” Luke asked as he raised one eyebrow, just then, Vader made his way to leave. “No, wait!” Luke called out as Vader walked out of the front door. Luke quickly maneuvered his way around his front counter and opened his front door. Vader was now far down the street, Luke stuck out his arm, “Hey wait!” 

Luke’s mouth curled into a frown, he couldn’t leave his shop unattended until he fully closed, which he hadn’t even begun closing procedure. He slumped his shoulder as he watched Vader turned a corner, he sighed as he turned back into his shop. Well there Vader goes again, being mysterious and weird as always, though Luke didn’t know what to expect, for a moment before Antilles walked in, he almost thought they were having a genuine moment. Maybe he was wrong.

He walked back into his shop and decided to start closing, it was the end of the day anyways. Hopefully, tomorrow wouldn’t be so bad- hopefully, Vader would tell him the secret he was holding and maybe a customer would finally come in. It was nearing his mothers passing, and the city was already prepared for the memorial. All people needed was the myosotis flower, something he was going to get in a day or two. At least then it would be busy. He hummed softly to himself as he cleaned up his shop and watered his plants. Time passed as he idly swept the flower shop floor, he heard a soft knocking on the front door of his shop. He looked up quickly, feeling slightly shocked, he saw Mr. Antilles son standing outside, Wedge.

His eyebrows rose in shock, Wedge motioned Luke over towards him. Luke's mouth tightened and he set down his broom, leaning it against a wall and walked towards the front door. He unlocked it with his store key and smiled at Wedge. "H-Hey- uh, is there some way I can help you?"

"Um.." Wedge said awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I just... I just wanted to apologize about my dad, I know he keeps coming over here and giving you a hard time.." Luke furrowed his brow and smiled softly. 

"Oh- it's fine, not a problem," Luke laughed softly, he moved over and grabbed his broom and began to sweep the floor again, "I just can't believe you guys are getting your order so early."

"Yeah I know, its gonna be pretty crazy tomorrow.."

"Yeah.." Luke looked down and tried to focus on sweeping so he could close up soon. The air was so awkward, the longer either of them didn't say anything the worse it got. 

"Do uh- Do you need any help?" Luke looked up and blinked quickly.

"Really? You'd help me close?"

"Sure," Wedge smiled, Luke smiled back.

"You can water a few plants, that would be a big help," Luke said as he pointed towards the watering can that sat on his front counter. Wedge nodded and walked over, he picked up the watering can and began watering the plants he marked. Luke smiled again as they both worked in silence. 

* * *

He took a swig of milk from his thermos as he walked from his mother's burial ground towards his shop, it wasn’t a good morning unless he greeted her. These morning walks helped him reflect on any issues he had. They had been particularly helpful this past week, yes, this past week gave him plenty to think about on these morning walks. He had been too busy to remember that Vader had a secret from Luke, his cousins had just returned home, causing him to be too distracted. It was only later that night when he remembered the secret, he wondered endlessly what it could be. He ended up tossing and turning the rest of the night.

Luke sighed, another event was coming up, one he usually didn't really think of much until one of his cousins or his aunt would bring up. His birthday. It usually was an afterthought, at least, it was for him. He didn’t really focus that much on it, after all, his mother's passing was much more important than his age. Still- it was nice to see his family celebrate for him, bringing him cake and presents. Though it wasn't usually his main focus, it warmed his heart. 

As he was nearing the road that led to his shop, he noticed something rather strange. Black smoke, lots of it, drifted into the sky, swallowing any light that may peak around the star destroyer that hung up above. His eyes widened at the sight, instantly worried on what was happening. He remembered learning when he was a child black smoke meant something was burning, it made his stomach twist nervously as he realized which street the smoke was coming from. 

He turned a corner to head down the main street of his shop, he suddenly stopped in his tracks. He gasped as his eyes widened and staggered back at the sight. Veruna Flowers was on fire, He saw troopers setting up tape around the scene and firefighters standing outside spraying the building down. He was frozen, pure shock had taken over him. Not long after, he took control of his legs and ran towards the scene. 

Upon further inspection, he saw Mr. Antilles and his son, Wedge, standing outside of the building, they looked heartbroken. They were watching their livelihood burn right in front of them, and there is nothing they could do. It was almost as if the fire was taunting them, it made Lukes heart want to burst. He couldn't imagine what they must feel like. Losing everything. Luke ran up to them, he maneuvered through a gathered crowd that was gawking at the scene he stopped in front of Antilles. He looked down at Luke, his eyes full of sorrow. 

“Wh-What happened!?” Luke asked as he was still catching his breath, “How did this happen!?”

“Don’t know…” Antilles said, “I came to open and it was... like this."

“You mean it was already on fire!?” Luke asked, his mind reeling from everything that was happening. Antilles nodded, his mouth dropped open as he turned to look and watch the firefighters take out the fire. It was gone, all of it, nothing in the store or the building was salvageable. Luke was just grateful no one was hurt.

There was a collective gasp among the crowd, Luke stood on his tippy toes to see what everyone was so shocked about, he for a brief moment wished he was just a few inches taller. At first he saw nothing, but soon he spotted what they were all gasping at, Lord Vader was walking towards them, his cape drifting behind him ominously. 

“Oh no,” Vader said as he reached Luke, “What happened?” Weirdly, his 'Oh No' didn't sound concerned at all, his voice was flat and emotionless.

“His- His flower shop!” Luke sputtered as he pointed towards the shop, “It’s burning!”

“How tragic,” Vader said plainly, Antilles nodded slowly.

“Dad,” Wedge said, “What are we gonna do?” 

“Well- to tell ya the truth, I don't know, son,” Mr. Antilles said sadly, Luke furrowed his brows as he looked down to the ground. What would he want someone to do for him if he was in this situation? Help, that’s all he would have wanted, support and a solid friend. He knew what the right thing to do was, but how could he help? Luke ran his hand through his hair as he thought of a solution.

“Luke,” Vader spoke up, “Perhaps you could start opening your shop.” Luke looked up in shock, his mouth dropped open.

“Are you crazy?!” Luke asked, “I can’t open up shop now! I have to help!”

“Help?” Vader asked, “What do you mea-” Luke took a deep breath before gathering the courage to grab his cape and lead him away from Wedge and his father.

“I wan't to help them, I don't want to ruin the surprise," Luke said somewhat quietly, though, the commotion over the fire was too loud for anyone to hear if he spoke normally. But Vader heard.

"But they are your competitors, why would you want to help?" Vader asked, Luke frowned.

"Thats what I would want- if something like this happened to me, I would want help..." Luke trailed off and looked down to the ground,"I always thought the biggest problem in the universe is that no one helps each other..." Vader was silent, he stared at Luke intensely, he could tell even with the mask. It almost felt like all the noise around them died out and all he could hear was the repetitive mechanical breathing. 

"You-" Vader paused, "You surprise me, Luke." Luke wanted to laugh, they had only just met and he was already surprising him. Luke sighed as he ran his hand through his hair as he thought over possibilities to help raise money for his friends.

“Hmm… What can I do?” Luke but his lip but his eyes lit up, “Oh- Oh a bake sale!” 

“You think a bake sale will help?” Vader asked, Luke nodded as he pulled out his datapad and began scrolling through to see what supplies he would need.

“Yes! My school ran a bake sale once- we were able to get enough money to fund a whole school trip.” Luke smiled, but it slowly turned into a small frown. “Wow- I’ll need a lot of supplies..”

“Well perhaps…” Vader paused, “Perhaps I could help, if that is what you need.”

“Oh wow! Really!?” Luke looked up happily, “That’d be great!- c’mon, we should probably go out now for supplies!” 

“Lead the way,” Vader replied, Luke glanced over at Wedge and his father sadly before turning to leave for the city market. This was the right thing to do, Luke knew this would help them tremendously. Who could turn down a baked good!? Luke couldn’t, and he was glad to have help from his unlikely friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hbfhebfhbfhsbfhesbfhsebfhsbfhsbfhbeshfbeshfb I hope you guys liked this chapter! Luke is just our straight man with his chaotic side kick- they are both about to have a wonderful bake sale! 
> 
> Thank you so so so much for reading!!! I really really hope you liked it! Please let me know your thoughts! <3


	5. Luke's Flour Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VADER IN AN APRON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Vader and Lukes Bake Shop with their helper Piett!

“And thank you for helping!- What was it? Piett?” Luke smiled as he looked back to the lieutenant, Piett sighed wearily as he adjusted the large crate he held filled with different types of ingredients. 

“Yes, that is correct,” Piett replied, Luke smiled happily, now they had an extra set of hands to help out with the bake sale, things would go much more smoothly. They reached the front of Luke's home and instantly remembered his aunt was home, his eyes widened as he stared nervously at the front door.

“Is something the matter?” Vader asked, Luke turned nervously to face Vader. 

“Oh nothing!” Luke laughed weakly, “I just- I need to tell my aunt I have...guests.”

“I-I hope we are not a bother,” Piett said as Luke made his way to the front door of his house. He furrowed his brows and shook his head.

“Oh- No bother at all! I’ll be back in just a sec!” Luke walked into his house and down the hall, he peeked his head into the living room. “Aunt Sola!” Luke called out, “Where are you?!” 

“Luke?” He heard his aunt's voice coming from a different room, her voice heavy in confusion. He heard walking coming towards him when he saw his aunt walk out into the hall. She narrowed her eyes and looked Luke up and down. “What are you doing home so early?” 

“Oh! Veruna Flowers caught on fire!!” Luke said.

“Oh no!” His aunt gasped as her hand covered her mouth, “Was anyone hurt?” She asked as she took a step forward.

“No! Thank the force!” Luke smiled in relief, “But the whole store is ruined- so, I decided to help them with a bake sale!”

“Oh, Luke that's so sweet,” His aunt smiled softly, “I can go out with you to get some supplies if you want.”

“Well actually! I already went out and got the supplies!” Luke paused and scratched the back of his head, “...With some help..” He muttered.

“Oh?” Her eyes lit up, “Who helped you?” Luke formed a tight smile and looked down to the floor. 

“A couple of people, they are here to help me bake, is that alright?” Luke looked back up nervously.

“Oh, well I don’t see why not,” She smiled.

“Uhm… I should-I should probably tell you who they are- so you don’t freak out or anything.” Luke shuffled uncomfortably as his aunt looked down at him concerned.

“Luke, what are you talking about?” His aunt asked.

“Look, it's not a big deal!” Luke prefaced, “But- the two people outside who helped me are…” The words were not capable of coming out of his mouth, it was like pulling teeth. “Darth Vader and his Lieutenant.” Luke said quickly, he braced himself for his aunt's response. She gasped loudly, she took a few steps back.

“Luke, I-” She took a few deep steady breaths, seemingly trying to calm herself, “What do you  _ mean _ by,  _ Darth Vader! _ ” She said in a hushed voice, “I thought you said he wasn’t coming back to your store! That a PA of his would pick up his flowers!” She looked at him worried.

“Listen, Aunt Sola, I know that's what I said. But he kept coming back and I didn’t say anything cause I didn’t wanna worry you!” Her eyes widened.

“Kept coming back!? Why!?” 

“Well, don’t tell him I said this but personally I think its cause he is lonely, but-”

“Luke, I find it strange Darth Vader kept coming to visit you and now is-  _ hanging _ out with you,” She said as she crossed her chest. Luke furrowed his brows, he’d like to think he made excellent company!

“Well- I know it may be hard to believe but he had been pretty nice to me!” Luke said as he crossed his arms over his chest, “He’s actually not so bad once you get used to him.”

“Luke, that's not the point-”

“Please Aunt Sola! He is already here and is standing outside, it would be kinda awkward telling him to go away,” Luke replied, desperately not wanting that conversation. 

“He’s standing outside!?!” Sola asked, her eyes widening. Luke nodded, she rubbed her temples and began smoothing back her hair into a bun, “Luke- I guess he can… come in. I don’t really think telling him to leave is an option.” She closed her eyes wearily.

“Thank you!!” Luke jumped slightly, “Oh and by the way, where are Ryoo and Pooja?”

“They are visiting their friends, they’ll be back tonight,” Luke felt relieved, he didn’t want to have to explain it to his cousins as well.

“Okay! Well- I’m gonna go tell them they can come in!” Luke darted back towards the entrance of his house before his aunt could reply and walked outside where Vader stood, Piett was hunched over with the crate of supplies, catching his breath from holding it. “Looks like you guys are good to come in!” He stuck out a thumbs up.

“Excellent, Piett, carry the crate in, we have much work to do,” Vader moved swiftly into the home, Luke followed him. Strange, Luke couldn’t put his finger on it but something about all of this was weird. The way Vader knew his way around the house was unsettling, but maybe it was because when he was sick?

Luke followed Vader towards the kitchen as he walked alongside Piett who was somewhat struggling to carry the crate. Just as he was about to ask if he could help he bumped into Vader's back. He stumbled back a bit and realized Vader was standing there frozen in the entranceway of his kitchen. 

“Uhm..” He muttered to himself as he peeked around Vader's arm to look into the kitchen. He saw his aunt sitting at the kitchen table holding a datapad, but her eyes were wide and seemed fearful. An awkward and tense silence spanned the room before Luke squeezed between Vader and the door frame and stood between his aunt and Vader.

“H-Hello…” His aunt muttered, her eyes on Vader, she stood slowly and bowed.

“Sola- that is not necessary,” Vader said as he walked in, his aunt's eyes glanced up quickly at Vader as she straightened her form. “You letting us use your kitchen for this bake sale is greatly appreciated.”

“Do- Do you guys know each other?” Luke asked with an awkward laugh, wondering how Vader knew his aunt's name.

“No, we do not,” Vader answered quickly, “You mentioned her name outside, I believe.” Luke tried to remember when he said it but couldn’t recall. Maybe he had just forgotten?

“W-Well I’ll be sitting here if that won’t be an issue..” His aunt swallowed hard before slowly sitting back down in her chair, her eyes still glued to Vader. 

“Not at all,” Vader replied as he moved into the kitchen, letting Piett move in and set the crate of supplies down on the kitchen counter. Luke felt the tension dissolve but not completely, there was still a tenseness between his aunt and Vader. Luke glazed over to her and saw she was reading from her datapad before he smiled and faced Vader and Piett.

“So! What should we start with first?” Luke asked.

“Well-” Piett spoke up, “I highly recommend my grandmother's namana custard!”

“Oooh that sounds good!”

“I have even memorized the recipe,” Piett smiled proudly.

* * *

Sola attempted to make it seem as if she was reading, she even tried to read a little bit to sell her act, but was too distracted. Vader, she did not trust him, and could anyone blame her? Why he was spending time with Luke was unknown to her, this was too strange, she very well couldn’t spend her time outside in her back gardens like she had planned. She needed to stay and keep an eye on Luke, make sure Vader doesn’t try anything funny. 

“So! Vader what would you like to bake?” Luke’s voice broke her train of thought, she kept her eyes on the datapad but kept listening.

“I do not want to bake anything in particular,” Vader responded, Sola had to wonder why he even volunteered to help Luke. If he didn’t plan on baking, then why was he here? Did he have some sort of allegiance with Veruna Flowers? Why did he care so much? He even went out with Luke and got these supplies, was he just going to stand in the kitchen and watch? Did he have some sort of vested interest in her nephew? 

“Aww really?” Luke whined, he was so casual with Vader, like they had been chatting for ages. “There must be something you want to bake!” Sola glanced up and couldn’t help but watch the three. Vader was silent for a moment, he was frozen in his place, she watched intensely. 

“Perhaps…” Vader paused, “A puff cake.”

“Oh cool!” Luke smiled, “That was my mothers favorite.” 

Out of all the deserts in the galaxy, he chose her sister's favorite, another remarkable coincidence. Something about this didn’t sit well with Sola, it all felt too connected. How Vader knew her name, Why he seemed strangely fixated on Luke and the initial reason he came to Naboo was to buy a Myosotis flower around the time of Padme’s death. They all seemed to be leading somewhere. She slowly took a sip of her tea as they continued their conversation.

“What would you like me to do, young one?” Vader asked, Luke bent over his datapad and began scrolling through, looking where to begin for the puff cake. 

“Hmm..” Luke hummed, “Looks like we will need flour, eggs, baking powder…” She watched as Luke looked up and handed Vader the datapad, “You can get all of these materials out! That would be a big help!” 

Vader stared at the datapad for a moment before reaching out slowly to grab it, Piett watched with wide eyes, Luke turned to face Piett. “Is there something you need me to do?” Piett asked as he held his hands behind his back, his eyebrow raised. Luke nodded and smiled happily.

“Yeah, why don’t you get started on your grandmother's recipe?” Luke suggested.

“Right away...sir!” Piett stumbled before grabbing the ingredients he needed and turning around to begin baking. It seemed Luke had noticed too that Vader hadn’t started on using any of the ingredients he had set out before him. She watched Luke walk towards him and fold his arms over his chest. 

“Is something wrong?” Luke asked, his brows furrowed, “I thought you said you were gonna bake!” 

“My control panel,” Vader began and motioned to the box with buttons just below his chest plate, “I can not risk anything compromising it, whether it be flour or some type of liquid.” There was a moment of silence, she watched her nephew pinch his chin with his index and thumb as he stared at Vader's chest.

“Oh! I have a great idea!” Luke walked over towards the kitchen cupboard and pulled out a large apron. “You can wear this!” Luke smiled as he handed it to Vader. Vader hesitated before grabbing it, Sola almost snorted at the very idea of Vader wearing an apron and couldn’t believe he was actually putting it on. When he finished tying the straps around him she only just noticed it was her apron, she grimaced but didn’t have the courage to tell him to take it off. At the center of the apron was a big red heart, the sight was truly unbelievable and she wouldn’t have believed it if she wasn’t looking at it right in front of her. 

“See? So now your panel thingy will be safe!” Luke smiled.

“I suppose so,” Vader replied.

“If you want I can help you get started,” Luke said, “I can start mixing the liquids and you can start on the dry ingredients.” 

“Yes, that would be helpful,” Vader responded, Sola sat back in her chair as she took another long sip of her tea. Everything seemed...fine, it was so strange, they were acting like they were friends and had been for a long time. They just seemed so natural, it was weird to see Vader this human, it wasn’t something she ever expected. Even if something about Vader seemed familiar, oddly, like somebody that she used to know.

Now that she thought of it, he did seem fairly familiar, she couldn’t put her finger on it. She watched him closely, inspecting his every move. Something about the way he held himself, moved, the way he spoke. They all felt familiar, she bit her lip and pressed her brows. He almost reminded her of…

She gasped loudly as she dropped her teacup, she stood up quickly and stared at Vader, or should she call him…

“Aunt Sola!? Is everything okay??” Luke asked, he looked at her worried.

“I- I-,” She sputtered nonsensically, “-Have to go to the refresher.” Before anyone could get another word in she ran out of the kitchen, her heart racing, she felt as she was beginning to sweat. This couldn’t be- he couldn’t be… She shook her head as she ran up the stairs, she needed to think. Everything started falling into place and suddenly Vader's motivation and interest in Luke became clear. 

* * *

Luke watched his aunt leave and then down at the broken teacup on the kitchen floor, “What just happened?” Luke mumbled.

“I am not sure, young one,” Vader replied, Piett walked over to the broken teacup and began to sweep it up. 

“I’m gonna go check on her,” Luke said, he didn’t wait for a response before he left the kitchen and walked towards the refresher door. He knocked a couple of times and waited out in the hall, his back leaning against the wall. He waited for a response but got nothing, he crossed his arms and tapped his foot, was she even in there? He heard movement upstairs, he scrunched his nose before pushing away from the wall and made his way upstairs. 

He crept slowly down the hall and heard muffled crying, he pushed her door open and peered in. He saw his aunt sitting on the end of her bed, crying in her pillow softly. His heart twisted and swallowed hard, “Aunt Sola?” He asked gently, “Is everything okay?” She stiffened before lifting her head to look at Luke, she wiped her tears away and nodded. 

“Yes, I’m sorry for- For running off,” She paused, “How much longer are they going to stay?” She asked, her voice wavering.

“Well- we still gotta bake and stuff,” Luke said awkwardly as he stepped in the room.

“No- I mean on Naboo,” She pressed.

“Oh- Well the myosotis order is coming in tomorrow, so maybe a day or two? But I don’t know- I haven’t asked,” Luke said, “Why? I mean, yeah I guess its a little weird having Vader helping me bake but he’s been pretty nice to me.”

“He has been? Oh yes- that's right, you said that earlier” She paused, “Thats- That's nice..” Luke nodded slowly, “Luke, honey, why don’t you go back to baking- I’m just going to stay in here for a little while.”

“Are you okay?” Luke asked again, she nodded.

“Yes, I promise- now go and bake, Veruna needs all the help it can get,” She sniffled softly. Luke nodded slowly before slowly turning out of the room and leaving. This day was just getting stranger and stranger, he shook his head before walking down the stairs and back into the kitchen. He would find out later why she was crying, but right now he had a boatload of work to do. As she said, Veruna needed all the help they could get and he would do his best to help his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hrshfbsfbsfsefsebfesbfebfebfsebffhbefbsff thank you so so much to everyone who read! <3 I really appreciate it! Sorry posts have been getting kinda late! Exams have been stressful!
> 
> Anywho! Thank you again for reading! I hope you like it! Some angst is on the way! Please let me know what you thought!!


	6. A Midnight Stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🤸 Its getting crazzzyyyy🤸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fbesfbehsfnjkkqovkndfjjwsidkbvjdwjfjbdndknj I hope you enjoy! 🥰🥰🥰

“The access of your kitchen is much appreciated, Miss Naberrie,” Vader said, Sola sucked in a sharp breath and tightened her fists as she tried holding back another wave of tears. She wasn’t sad exactly, she was more overwhelmed than anything. She did not know how to deal with the amount of emotions and conflicting thoughts, tears seemed to be the only option of expressing herself at the moment. 

“Its…” She struggled to speak, “No problem…” She struggled to keep her composure, he kept staring at her but she did not falter under his incredibly intense gaze.

“And Sola,” Vader said, locking her complete attention, “Keep what you know to yourself- it is my burden to tell the boy,” Vader said, she looked up with wide eyes and stumbled back. 

“W-Wha?” 

“Goodbye, Sola,” Vader turned to leave and exited through the front door, his Lieutenant Piett followed close behind. She was left in the doorway breathless, her mind blank. She could only wonder why, or how any of this was possible. She briefly wondered if she were dreaming, but quickly dismissed that. Even her dreams were quite tame. She couldn’t have made this up, this was real, it had to be. She remembered when she was told Padme had died, she thought that was a dream as well. Unfortunately, that had been real too. 

She heard footsteps coming from behind her, she turned and saw Luke carrying a basket of baked goods. “Did they just leave?- I hope they didn’t leave without me!” Luke ran up to the front door but Sola held up her hand quickly. 

“Luke-” She began, “W-Why not stay for dinner, your cousins will be here soon.” Luke blinked quickly.

“Dinner?” He asked dumbly, “But I have to get to the bake sale! We just baked all of this!” Luke said as he gestured to the large basket he was holding.

“Luke- just stay for dinner, that's all I am asking,” She paused, her eyes softened as she looked at Luke, “Please.” Luke seemed to ponder her words, he looked down to the floor.

“Fine, just for dinner,” Luke muttered, “I guess they can set up while I’m eating.” He seemed frustrated with her, like she was wasting his time. She wished he understood, where things are now, who knew how much longer she had with him. She wasn’t willing to let Luke go without a fight, but who was she compared to Ana- Vader. His father. 

“Thank you, now you can hand them that basket to set up if you’d like,” Luke sighed as he looked down wearily at the basket before moving past her and out the front door. She felt tension release from her shoulders, but knew her biggest challenge was up ahead. Somehow she would have to convince Luke not to go to the bake sale, now Vader knew that she knew his true identity, who knew how much longer the secret would stay. She didn’t want to imagine the blowout, the longer she can keep Luke here and away from Vader, the better. 

* * *

This was so annoying and somewhat unexpected from her, but he supposed he could see where she was coming from. His cousins did just come back to town, family bonding was in order, but he had spent all day on this bake sale and promised Mr. Antilles and Wedge he would help them bring their store back. Plus, he felt like he would be bailing on Vader and Piett, he just felt like something was off. 

He saw Vader and Piett standing on the front lawn, they must have been waiting for him. He caught up to them and set the basket of baked goods down. “Are you ready to go then, young one?” Vader asked as he looked down at Luke. 

“Uh- well actually something came up..” Luke said softly, keeping his eyes down.

“What do you mean by that?” Vader asked, placing his hands on his utility belt. Luke looked between Piett and Vader solemnly.

“My aunt wants me to stay for dinner, she won’t let me go set up. But I’ll be down after, I promise!” Luke said as he nudged the basket towards them, “I’m sorry..” Vader and Piett were silent for a moment.

“I see..” Vader paused, “If you are not down there by nineteen hundred I shall come and bring you down myself.” 

“I don’t think that's going to be necessary,” Luke laughed awkwardly, Piett bent over and picked up the basket of baked goods. “Sorry I can’t help you guys set up, but I’ll see you soon!” 

“Setting up without you is not the issue-” Vader paused, looked to Piett, “Follow me, we do not have any time to lose.” Vader turned and walked down the street, Luke watched after them as they walked down the street. Luke pressed his brows together, he wondered what Vader meant by his last statement. Was there an issue Vader was worrying about? He didn’t catch his full meaning until now and it was too late to catch up with him, so he was left wondering.

What was the issue?

* * *

“Luke,” Pooja laughed, “You have flour on your nose!” Luke blinked quickly before grabbing the napkin on his lap and gently dabbing the flour off. 

“I’ve had flour on my nose this whole time!?” Luke asked, slightly flustered, he suppressed an embarrassed smile.

“Yeah, we just wanted to see how long it would last until you noticed,” Ryoo laughed, Luke shook off the small amount of embarrassment and quickly downed his water. 

“So were you baking or something?” Pooja asked as she took another bite of her food. Luke glanced at his aunt who seemed somewhat stiff but did her best to hide any tension. She was strangely quiet this whole meal and couldn’t help but feel like it was his fault. He brought Vader over, which was dumb in of itself but they had nowhere else to go to bake. She wished she had never seen Vader with him, she would have been less freaked out than she was right now.

“Yeah- I am actually apart bake sale which is supposed to start any minute but-” Luke paused, “After dinner, I’m heading back down to the bake sale.” He wished he were there now but there was no use in dwelling on that, he had to finish dinner quickly to help Piett and Vader out. 

“About that-” His aunt chimed in, “Maybe you could stay home tonight? We could all play a family game together!” Pooja and Ryoos eyes brightened and looked at Luke expectantly.

“Yes! That would be so much fun!” Pooja said excitedly, Luke let out a strained sigh and looked at his aunt.

“But I have to go to this bake sale- I can’t just ditch them-”

“I am sure the bake sale will be fine,” His aunt smiled, “C’mon, we can all pick out a game or holo vid we can watch together.”

“Maybe you can com them and say something came up?” Ryoo shrugged, “Please Luke, it would be so much fun!” Luke felt frustration bubble in his chest, how could they expect him to cancel this? Wasn’t that incredibly rude? Not to mention the whole bake sale thing was his idea anyway. He seemed to be cornered, backed up against the wall. There seemed to be no way out of this, he only hoped the wall had a window he could… jump out of.

“Fine- I’ll stay,” He said, his brows knitted together. His aunt sighed in relief as Pooja clapped her hands excitedly. “I’m just going to go change into something more comfortable.”

“Oh- good idea.” Ryoo smiled, both him and his cousin sat up from the table. Luke gently placed his napkin on his plate and smiled at his aunt as he rounded the dining room and went upstairs. His cousin crossed the upstairs hall and went into her room, Luke went into his, closed the door and locked it. He let out a weary sigh as he rubbed his eyes, he pushed away from the door and walked up to his bedroom window. 

He swallowed hard, it seemed like a long way down. He glanced at his chronometer on his bedside table, it was already nineteen hundred. He bet Vader was on his way to pick up Luke, which wasn’t something he wanted to happen. He looked out his window again and glanced over to see a trellis with vines and plants growing up and down on it, his eyes brightened. It wasn’t the safest way down, but it would do for now. 

He swung his legs over the window frame, slowly reached out to grab the trellis, his heart beginning to race. This was the most action pact thing he had ever done. He did his best not to look down because he knew that would only make it worse. He grabbed the trellis and held it as tightly as he could, he hooked his foot in one of the holes to hold himself up. It was the moment of truth, he took in a deep breath before pushing off from the window and swinging around and grabbing the trellis with his other hand. The trellis wobbled back and forward violently, he hung on for dear life as it slowly stopped shaking. 

He pried his eyes open, looking down nervously, kriff! It really did make it worse, he took in a shaky breath as be began to slowly climb down. As he moved the trellis teetered slightly, he wished this was attached to the house better than it actually was, it would be more useful for sneaking around. When he neared the bottom, he jumped off and landed softly on the ground, trying to keep as quiet as possible. He looked back up at his window before turning to run down the street. 

Maybe they can play a family game another night. 

The sun was already beginning to set as he continued his way down the street, even if he was in a safe area he couldn’t help but be kinda creeped out. He wasn’t used to walking down towards his shop at night- well that’s where he assumed they were holding the bake sale. A bake sale at night sounded weird, but he knew as a salesperson you needed some sort of gimmick. Plus, during the night is when he craved sweets the most, hopefully, others felt that way too. 

He wondered why his aunt had been trying to keep him from the bake sale, she didn't exactly hide it very well. Before he told her Vader was helping him bake, she had been so happy to hear he started this bake sale. Now she wants him to skip it? Well, he _did_ know, but even so, he wasn’t happy about it. She had nothing to worry about if Vader was near him, he had been all week and all Vader had done was sufficiently weird him out but Luke came to the conclusion he wasn’t harmful. At least not to Luke. 

He rounded the corner and saw Vader walking down the street. He looked small due to the distance but there was no silhouette quite like his. Luke sped up a little, he really meant what he said didn’t he? He really was going to pick him up when it passed nineteen hundred. This was when Luke realized that Vader always meant what he said, even if it was as silly as picking Luke up after being late. 

He eventually reached Vader, “H-Hey,” Luke said as hunched over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

“You were late, so I came to pick you up.” Luke sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. 

“I know- sorry, my aunt didn’t want me to come for some reason,” Luke laughed softly, Vader stood there with his hands behind his back, his form getting darker as the sun continued to set. Vader was silent as he stared down at him, Luke was beginning to wonder what Luke had said when Vader spoke. 

“We should probably head back to the bake sale- I had many members of staff work set this up,” Vader said as they began walking down the street. 

“You did?!” Luke asked with a smile, “Wow- thanks…” He was so happy Vader would do something like that for him, he went through so much trouble to make this a success for him. It was so much more than he ever expected, he felt he could almost cry but he didn’t of course! He didn’t want to look like a baby. 

They continued walking down when they were nearing the street that led to his mother’s grave, he glanced over and back to Vader. “Hey- would you care if we stopped by my mother’s grave real quick? I always like to whenever I pass by.” Vader froze and seemed more rigid than ever before. He turned slowly to face Luke.

“We are-” Vader paused, “We are near your mother’s grave?” His voice sounded different, less stable and monotone than before. Almost panicked, strange. 

“Yeah, it’s right over there,” Luke said as he pointed towards the road. Vader stayed frozen, his cape picked with the wind, his respirator was the only sound that filled the emptiness. If Luke didn’t know any better, it would seem Vader was scared of graves or something. He brushed that off, he didn’t think anything could scare Vader!

“I-”

“I can just go myself,” Luke suggested, “You can stay right there if you want.” He smiled, if he indeed was scared of graves Luke wasn’t going to make fun of him for it. Vader didn’t say anything, all he did was tighten his fists. Luke didn’t need an answer, he understands, even Dark Lords have a limit. Cemeteries are heavy, even after visiting so often Luke felt a heavy pressure on his chest every time he reached the gates of the burial ground. 

He nodded gently before turning to head down towards the burial sight, there were street lights that lit up the garden throughout the graveyard and just up ahead Luke gazed at the large memorial for his mother. Myosotis flowers littered the staircase, leading up to where she lay. He sat there silently for a moment, taking in the weight of her memorial. “Mom-” Luke began, “You would never believe what's going on, this past week has been insane.”

Stars twinkled above her memorial, and in a way, Luke liked to pretend it was some form of communication from her. “Anyways- just wanted to stop by and say goodnight, I gotta get going.” He smiled softly and just as he was about to turn away his com began to go off. His stomach sank as he reached into his pocket and saw it was his aunt. “Oh nooo…” He whined.

He debated briefly if he should answer but realized that would be stupid, he hung up the call and walked away back towards Vader, he was still standing there, but it was hard to see at this point. It was night, the sun had fully gone down and now the only light source was the dim street lamps. “You are back so soon?” Vader asked.

“Mhm, we got to get to the bake sale any-” Again, his com went off, interrupting Vader and him. Luke let out a disgruntled sigh as he looked at his com and saw it was his aunt. He pressed his brows together as he hung up the call. “Guess they know I snuck out.”

“Do they know the location of your bake sale?” Vader asked, Luke nodded slowly, “No doubt they shall soon be on the hunt for you.” Luke blinked quickly as a smile curled on his face.

“Well that's a bit extreme, don't ya think?” 

“Not in this case,” Vader said, he was silent and seemed to be staring off behind Luke towards his mothers grave. He then slowly turned his mask to look at Luke, he somehow felt Vader's eyes beam into him. Luke’s brows slowly knitted together in concern as he looked back up.

“Is something wrong?” Luke asked.

“Luke,” Vader said, his voice sounded as soft as the vocoder could let him, “I do not think what I have been keeping from you can stay secret much longer, and perhaps now is the right time and place to tell you.” Luke’s eyes widened at the mention of the secret Vader had spoken of previously. 

“What is it?” Luke asked as he took a step forward, the anticipation building in him.

“I know this may come to a shock- I was shocked as well-” Vader paused, Luke leaned in as he took in a deep breath, “Your father is not dead Luke, he is alive-” Another pause.

“I am your father.” 

…

All sound died out, all he could hear was the pounding of his heart in his head.  _ Did he just say?...  _ What he said couldn’t be true, his father was dead. He had been all his life, that's what his aunt had said. But why would Vader lie about something like this, what would he gain? This had to be a dream, his father wasn’t Darth Vader, he was Anakin Skywalker! Luke was pulled from his deep thoughts when his com began to ring again, he slowly lifted it and saw it was his aunt again. He answered this time.

“Luke! Get home right now or-”

“I’ll call you back later,” Luke said in a flat and monotone voice, before she could reply he hung up the call and looked down to the floor. He slowly shoved his hands in his pockets, his mind spinning with so many questions it was so overwhelming he could have fainted. 

“I realize this is a lot of new information, but- wait where are you going!?”

His mind blank, Luke began walking with no real direction, he was heading for the gardens. He needed to breathe, he needed to think. But he  _ couldn’t _ , he couldn’t formulate a single word. His mind was a void, like this new piece of information cut a black hole into him and now he couldn’t process anything. 

“-I need-” Luke mumbled, “I need to take a walk, I-” He ran a hand through his hair as he stepped on a stone passageway that led into the gardens. 

“I shall join you,” Vader said confidently, “I will not leave you alone, son, not while you are like this.” 

Something panged within him, his heart began to pound.  _ Son _ , could this really be true? How could this be? He didn’t understand- he couldn’t understand. All his life, he had yearned to be called son, for his parents to be with him. Was this really happening? 

No, this was real, not some weird dream he was having. He even pinched himself just to make sure, but he was still walking through the gardens at night with Lord Vader. Slowly, his thoughts and feelings began to come back, swelling his being. He blinked back his tears, not sure if he was crying of just pure shock or any real emotion he couldn’t exactly pinpoint. 

He looked up to the night sky, the stars twinkling as they did above his mother's grave. Was he really?...

Was Darth Vader really his father?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHBFHEBHBWHDFJW ANGST WILL BE COMING NEXT CHAPTER! Anywhoo I hope you liked!! fhebfhebh This story will be wrapping up in a couple chapters and I'll soon start my next fic. 
> 
> Thank you sosososooSOSOSOOSOS much for reading! Like I said I hope you enjoyed!!! Please let me know what you thought!


	7. Fathers, Sons, and Bake Sales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically the end- I am considering adding an epilogue, sorry for it being so late I just was super stressed about the ending sknghsbdadhsbf I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!

They had been walking for a while in silence, while he wanted to say something, he thought it would be best if his son processed the information with a sound mind. He saw Luke lift his hand to wipe tears from his eyes, he felt something in his chest tighten. Was the realization and confession of his true paternal lineage really this devastating to his son? Something stormed within him, he felt unsettled. But he knew telling Luke was the right thing, even if it was a burden to the boy, he had the right to know. 

He wanted to tell Luke himself, he was his father after all and felt it was his duty to deliver the information. Sola proved to be erratic, her behavior was slightly alarming and was fearful for Luke being near him. Humorous, fearful for Luke being near his very own father- his true parent. They had been separated for far too long, he had 15 years to make up for all the time that was lost.

Suddenly, Luke stopped and sat down on a bench, they were in the middle of a large garden and he supposed Luke needed to rest. They had been walking in silence for a while, the street lamp flickered above Luke. Vader stood by his side holding his hands behind his back. Luke rested his elbows on his knees and plopped his chin in his hand.

“So-” Luke began, “You really are my father? You sure?” Luke asked as his eyes glanced up at Vader.

“Yes, I am positive,” Vader replied, “The force even confirmed my suspicions the moment you told me your name.” Luke pressed his brows together.

“ _ Force _ ?” Luke asked, “My name? What does that have anything to do with it?” Luke inquired, Vader stirred as he tightened his fists. 

“No one told you about the force?” Vader asked, Luke shook his head slowly. Not only had the boy been taken from him but he was unaware of the power he was born with. He was so strong in the force, bright like a star. Vader sighed as he unclenched his fists and held his hand out, he lifted a few rocks and floated them mid air. Lukes eyes widened as he leaned back on the bench, watching in amazement. 

“Woah…” Luke said.

“This is the force, young one, you have this ability as well,” Vader said as he lowered the rocks back down to the ground. Luke held up his hands and looked at them.

“I do?” He said as he flipped his hands over.

“Yes, you are very strong as well.”

Luke blinked and held out his hand over the same rocks Vader had lifted, he tensed his hands over the rock and looked at them intensely. “They aren’t lifting!” Luke whined.

“That is now how it works, son,” Vader replied, “Once you are trained, you will be able to lift things bigger than just a couple of rocks.” Luke looked back up at Vader.

“Really?” Luke pulled his arm back onto his lap, there was a pause, he seemed to be contemplating something. He kept glancing and back down at the ground, kicking the dust every once and awhile. 

“You may ask questions if you would like- but I have the right to refuse to answer,” Luke thought about this but ended up nodding slowly. 

“Sounds fair..” He said softly, “So- I was told my fathers name was Anakin Skywalker, was that a lie?” He found himself clutching his hands into tight fists, he didn’t want to scare the boy so he suppressed the power of the dark side, an unnatural thing for a sith to do. 

“I was-” Vader ground out, he was finding this to be more difficult than he had anticipated, “I was once Anakin Skywalker,” Vader said with disgust, “I am no longer that man- he is dead for all intents and purposes.” He felt confusion emanate from his son, but he didn’t expect to understand at the moment. Luke nodded slowly, moreso out of politeness than anything. 

“So, uhm-” Luke sniffled, he was wiping another tear off his cheek, “I love my aunt and all- but why was I- why did you?-” Luke rubbed his hands together nervously as he looked down. “Why did I grow up here?” Luke asked as he looked up to Vader. “For the longest time I thought you were dead, I don’t understand.” He was crying, Vader flexed his hands, unsure how to comfort  _ anyone _ . Let alone his son.

“I was unaware of your existence as well, you were taken from me, most likely a Jedi,” Vader informed plainly. Luke was silent again as he sat there and ran a hand through his hair. 

“This- This is all just so much information…” Luke said softly as he stared into the distance, Vader could feel the confusing storm inside of Luke. He was washed in what felt like a million emotions, unfortunately, the boy had no shields so he could feel everything Luke felt. At least- at least he didn’t feel scared. Just confused. 

Luke looked up at Vader, his eyes filled with what seemed to be like a million emotions. “So- what now?” Luke asked, “What are we gonna do?”  _ We _ , Luke had already formed them into a group, like they were an inseparable pair, their choices affected the other.

“Well-” Vader began, “I shall assume my rightful position in your guidance in becoming an adult,” Vader said. “While Sola has done a fine job- you shall be under my care from this moment forward.” Luke looked at him wide-eyed, he was suddenly stiff. Vader had expected this though, he couldn’t believe he wanted to take this role himself but the moment he knew Luke was his son. He couldn’t fight his paternal instincts he supposed, Luke was his son, he belonged by Vader's side. 

“Guidance into becoming?-” Luke hesitated, “Uhm- but I have already been raised. I am an adult...” He swallowed hard.

“Yes- perhaps on Naboo, though I do not agree with their age of independence,” Vader said, “Under Imperial law, you are technically not an adult, but only a teenager. While Naboo may have its customs, Imperial law views you as a child.”

“But I’m not a child- I’m 15!- 16 In a couple days!” Luke said.

“15 is still a child, young one. You are considered an adult at 18, son. You still have a ways to go.” 

“But-But-” Luke sputtered, “I run a shop! That's a pretty adulty thing to do! And- and I can’t just leave!” Luke shook his head and let out a nervous breath, “I don’t want to leave Naboo- my aunt, my cousins...” Luke looked at him nervously. After careful consideration of his and Luke's position, he had come up with several solutions on what to do with his son. As of now, his Master has no idea what he has truly been up to on Naboo. His Master had sent him here as a “vacation” but it was supposed to be anything but that. Sidious had sent him here for pure emotional torture, coming to Naboo around the time of- it was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. 

Meeting Luke at the beginning of the week was no coincidence, merely the force at work. As of now, he had no intention of informing Sidious of his son. No doubt, his master would order the boys execution. That was not something he was willing to do. Even if Naboo was not his first choice, keeping Luke here, for now, would be a good hiding place. Perhaps Mustafar could be a future option- though he would need to make some modifications to make it more...hospitable. 

“Perhaps- that may not be the case,” Vader replied, Luke eyed him curiously.

“Huh?-”

“LUKE!” A woman's voice yelled out into the distance, Vader saw his son tense considerably before him. Perhaps it was time to confront the Naeberries about the news and his plan with Luke- he was sure this was a much more favorable option for them over taking Luke from this planet. Their happiness was not really in consideration though, Luke's safety was. Whoever hidden Luke here chose well, he may never have come back. He may have never found his son, no doubt the same could be said about the Emperor. 

Luke looked around nervously, “I think that's my cousin-” Luke paused, “I think we should go.”

“Go where?” Vader asked.

“Talk to my aunt, I wanna see how much she knows,” Luke said as he stood up from the bench.

“She knows everything, son,” Vader replied, Luke turned to him with wide eyes.

“She does!?” 

“Yes- she discovered not too long ago. No doubt that is why she was acting as erratically as before.” Vader said.

“It wasn’t erratic,” Luke mumbled, “She was just worried for me..” Luke shoved his hands in his pockets and looked to Vader. 

“I suppose we should head back towards your aunts, son, she will be waiting for you. Lets not keep her worrying.” Luke nodded, they walked out of the gardens and down the street towards his home. It was silent again, leaving Vader time to think and reflect. He could only imagine Sola’s reaction to his demands would be unfavorable. 

After a while, Luke suddenly gasped and looked to Vader, “Wait- What about the bake sale!?” Luke asked nervously.

“I am sure Piett will be fine on his own,” Vader said, though if he was honest, he had completely forgotten about the bake sale. 

* * *

Piett swallowed hard as he looked over the large crowd collecting in front of the huge fold-out tables they set up for the bake sale. All the baked goods were set out for display, the visible steam drifted above them allowing the smell of cookies to drift around the area. Piett tugged at the collar of his tunic, people were beginning to get impatient. 

Piett glanced down at his chrono on his wrist, it's been almost an hour. What was Lord Vader and Luke up to? Something was wrong…

He glanced back up at the crowd, “Let us have some cookies!” An angry man yelled. Piett sighed wearily, when were they getting here?

* * *

To say Luke was confused was putting it simply, there was no right way to describe how he felt. Millions of emotions flooded him, he just had no idea how to process them. He was at the point of crying and just felt like a huge baby for wanting to resort to it. He wanted to be alone, but was sure his aunt and V-  _ his father _ , wouldn’t let that happen until they sorted everything out. 

He still was in disbelief, Vader was his father, Vader knew this whole time. He wondered why he didn't say anything beforehand, he mentioned something about how now was the right time. Was he waiting for the right moment to say? Who knew he could be so sentimental?

Luke chewed the inside of his cheek as he thought about everything, so now he was no longer an independent adult and was considered a child? Vader is in charge of his care? Continue to raise him? He didn’t know what to think, he didn’t like the idea of being considered a minor again but Imperial law holds more weight than Naboos. Was Vader going to make him leave? He didn’t want to leave, he loved Naboo. It's his home. 

But on the other hand, more than anything, he was happy his father was alive. He wasn’t dead like he had thought his whole life, he was standing right beside him. He definitely wasn’t what he expected his father to be like, but maybe he got carried away when he imagined what his parents were like. At least Vader was real, now, all he wanted to do was get to know him.

They reached the front of his house, Luke couldn’t help but let out a shaky breath. “I’m nervous,” He whispered anxiously.

“Do not be,” Vader replied, “It will be fine, I promise you.”

Luke didn’t know how Vader could be so sure about that, he felt like this had to be the ultimate showdown! They stepped into the house, Luke looked around and felt tense. The house was silent, he cleared his throat nervously, “A-Aunt Sola?” Luke called out. Somewhere in another room, he heard a crash and rapid footsteps, seconds later he saw his aunt emerge from one of the side rooms into the hall. Her eyes fell on Luke and she smiled.

“Luke!” Her eyes flicked up to Vader nervously and back down to Luke, she quickened her pace and gave Luke a tight hug. “I’m so glad you're alright!” Luke laughed nervously and gently pulled away feeling embarrassed. 

“Yes, of course I am!” 

“Why would he not be?” Vader chimed in, “He is my son, do you think I would allow any harm to come his way?” Vader asked. Sola grabbed Luke's shoulders and held him close as she stared back at Vader.

“I won’t let you take him from me!” She declared.

“That is funny you would say something like that,” Vader said as he took a couple of steps towards them, “He was initially taken from me- so I do understand your plight. But he is  _ my _ son, and I shall assume my position as a parental guide.” 

“I was the one who raised him!” Sola said, “I-”

“Woah woah woah,” Luke said as he pulled away from his aunt, he took a couple of steps back and looked between Vader and Sola. “Stop this- I don’t like this...fighting over me stuff, it's weird.” They looked at him blankly, his heart raced as he soon realized all attention was on him. He cleared his throat and pulled at his collar nervously. He looked over to address Vader, his father. 

“I- You don’t know what it means to me to know that you're alive,” Luke began, “I have always wanted to meet you- uhm, but this whole  _ assuming parental guidance  _ thing is, uhm-” He paused, “I don’t need it, I have been making decisions for myself for a while…” He was beginning to sweat, rarely he spoke his mind but if this was about  _ his _ future he felt he should have a say. He turned to face his aunt and took a couple seconds to steady himself. 

“Aunt Sola, I-I know Lord Vader can be intimidating- but he isn’t gonna hurt me, I-I don’t need you to be so protective over me anymore..” 

There was a long silence, they both stared at him, Luke felt he may cry any second from the stress. He just wanted to know what they were going to say.

“Luke-” His aunt said softly, breaking the tense silence, “Of- Of course, we should have asked how you felt. This affects you,” He paused to wipe a tear from her cheek, “I-I am sorry, I was being selfish..” Luke smiled, he looked to Vader and couldn’t help let a tear slip from his eyes as he realized this man before him truly was  _ his _ father.

“I-I know you just want to be involved with me- that's why you want to take a parental roll..” Luke paused, “The good thing is- I want to get to know you too and I-” Luke stopped when he noticed his father started walking towards him. His father placed a large gloved hand on his shoulder and looked down at Luke.

“Luke, you needn’t explain yourself,” His father said, “Just like your selfish aunt- I too was being selfish.” Luke smiled, even if he made a disparaging remark about his aunt, Luke had a feeling he never really admitted to one of his faults. “I should have-  _ your _ input is important as well.”

Luke nodded, noticing both his aunt and his father were paying attention to him. “I don’t want to be considered a child any more- but I am willing to compromise.” His father slowly folded his arms over his chest as he looked down at him.

“How so?” His father asked. 

“I get to make most decisions on my own, but big ones- like really big decisions, you can have some say in” Luke said, his father squeezed his hands tightly, “-And I don’t want to move off-planet, this is my home.” He added quickly.

“Lucky for you, young one, I will not make you leave- in fact, I would prefer you stay here.” Luke smiled softly.

“Really?” He asked.

“Yes-” His father paused, “I may have  _ difficulties _ following your requests, I will do my best to respect your wishes,” His father said. Luke teared up, hearing his father trying to understand and respect him was overwhelming. It showed his father truly cared. “But because you can make decisions for yourself does not mean I will not keep my eye on you or not voice my opinions.” His father said as he pointed at Luke.

Luke smiled softly, “I didn’t expect you not too,” He glanced at his aunt than to his father, “Well- we should probably go and help out Piett.” 

“Yes- you are probably correct,” His father said as he placed a hand on his shoulder, “Lets go, son.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> njbhnkdmvndfjghfckbhdcjn Thank you so sosoosososo much for reading! I am probably gonna ad an epilogue so no worries you'll see them and how they function after this point haha! Thank you again for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! I am probably gonna keep a one week upload because I am kinda crammed at school! But its possible I could upload more frequently!


End file.
